1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mechanical shutter and a portable electronic device with the mechanical shutter.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic devices, such as cell phones with cameras have become more and more popular. A typical camera used in the portable electronic device is equipped with a shutter, and an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, which is exposed automatically at a predetermined shutter speed. The shutter is provided to regulate the quantity of light reaching the CCD or CMOS by opening or shutting sectors (shutter blades).
A conventional camera adopts a mechanical shutter, which uses an arrangement of springs, cams, and gears to control the speed of the shutter. However, the shutter always has a complex structure with more than two blades and occupies a large amount of space in the camera. When the shutter is employed in a portable electronic device such as a cell phone, sufficient space must be secured to arrange the shutter, and therefore, the miniaturization of the portable electronic device has been a problem.
Therefore, a mechanical shutter with simpler structure and smaller size which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.